Chuck vs O recomeço
by neila10
Summary: Após varias discursões entre Sarah e Chuck, por conta da falta de memoria da ex-agente, Sarah sai de casa e vai morar em londres, trabalhando na embaixada América, lá ela descobre que está gravida dele, mas por conta de um contrato com a agencia, o afastamento de Ellen, ela não consegue dar a noticia a Chuck, vinte anos se passaram, mas será que resta algum sentimento?
1. Prologo:POV Chuck

**Sinopse:** Após varias discursões entre Sarah e Chuck, por conta da falta de memoria da ex-agente, Sarah sai de casa e vai morar em londres, trabalhando na embaixada América, lá ela descobre que está gravida dele, mas por conta de um contrato com a agencia, o afastamento de Ellen, ela não consegue dar a noticia a Chuck, vinte anos depois, Rebecca, filha deles é chamada para colaborar em uma missão nos EUA, pensando ser uma visita da faculdade Sarah vê nessa viagem a oportunidade de encontrar Chuck apresentar sua filha e resolver os problemas do passado.

* * *

**PROLOGO: POV. CHUCK **

Pensei que aquele dia tudo tinha sido resolvido com o beijo magico que Morgan falara, nós naquela praia, olhando para o mar e para ela me trazia paz, havia a prometido que estaria sempre ao lado dela, contei-a ela toda nossa história, como nos conhecemos naquele dia que ela veio concertar o celular na Buy More, quando pensei tê-la perdido, quando entrei pra a CIA, quando nós casamos e quando ela pensou estar gravida e eu surtei, toda vez que me vem essa cena dou uma pequena risadinha, mas logo me vem a lembrança da realidade e fecho a cara.

Nós estávamos prontos para recomeçar. Tinha tudo para nós darmos certos, Ellie estava com sr. Incrivel e Clara em Chicago, Morgan ia se casar com Alex, ate Casey tinha assumido seu relacionamento com Gertrude, juntos eles se aposentaram e saíram da CIA.

Nossos dois primeiros meses de recomeço pareciam um conto de fadas, sentia que a estava reconquistando, riamos juntos quando contava do dia que ela se fantasiou da princesa Leia escrava, fomos muito felizes naqueles meses.

Mas depois, a verdade veio a tona, eu não conseguia disfarçar a insatisfação e frustração por ela não ser a mesma pessoa de antes, eu estava muito impaciente, queria a minha Sarah de volta, e embora a Sarah a minha frente estivesse disposta para começar do zero, eu não conseguia suportar a ideia dela não lembrar de nada, acabava a fazendo chorar, criava todo tipo de situação tentando a fazer lembrar de tudo tinha se tornado minha obsessão, e ela não suportou, mesmo dormindo juntos e tendo noites maravilhosas, minhas insistências fizeram-na achar que não existia nós, era eu preso a antiga ela, a fiz pensar que era incapaz, que não era boa o suficiente pra mim, e um dia depois da centésima desculpa que pedia, ela não aquentou, enquanto eu fazia uma missão, ela me deixou de vez, apenas com uma pequena carta sobre a nossa mesa de jantar, quando vi aquele pedaço de papel em cima da mesa já tinha notado que havia algo de errado.

'Sarah?!' gritei pela casa a sua procura na esperança de obter uma resposta, volto para a sala tentando evitar contato com a carta, a queria evitar a todo custo, mas me veio um pensamento 'Talvez ela teria escrito que iria visitar sua mãe e sua irmã e que logo voltaria, mas porque uma carta e não uma mensagem de texto, ou ligação?'. Já não conseguia suportar a curiosidade, sento na cadeira e a abro com a esperança de se tratar disso, abro o envelope, a folha de caderno bem dobrada de dentro,'Vamos ser fortes Chuck! Seja o que for nós vamos suportar!' tento enganar a minha mente e finalmente abro o manuscrito, algumas palavras borradas pelas suas lagrimas, e, nesse momento, pelas minhas ao ler seu conteúdo:

_"Chuck, meu amor, me perdoe, mas não podemos continuar, eu queria de verdade me lembrar de tudo, mas me sinto como uma boneca quebrada, que tentam remendar a todo custo, me arrependo de logo no começo não ter visto que você não era capaz ainda de recomeçar, devíamos ter dado um tempo, me perdoe por tudo que te fiz passar, tudo isso é minha culpa... _

_Para o nosso bem não me procure mais, tente viver, recomece com outra pessoa que possa suprir suas necessidades, mas não exija dela o que ela não pode lhe dar, não exija que ela seja eu, ou o que eu era. _

_Continuo te amando, mas você precisa esquecer a mim e meu antigo eu. _

_Me perdoe por isso também. _

_Com amor, Sarah" _

Me levanto da cadeira ao terminar de ler, coloco minhas mãos na cabeça começo a chorar copiosamente, transtornado, triste, culpado! 'Ela me deixou pra sempre' Pego a garrava do nosso vinho preferido e começo a bebê-la querendo que minhas memorias também fossem apagadas, a culpa não era dela, era minha, totalmente minha, mando uma mensagem de voz, bêbado para Ellie, termino a primeira garrafa e arremeço-a com todo meu furor e angustia na parede em que estão nossos quadros de fotos juntos, continuo com o papel na mão lendo e repetindo mentalmente cada palavra ali escrita, 'Você a perdeu seu Babaca' falo mentalmente, derrubo os talheres, fruteira e taças da mesa.

Abro a próxima garrafa e olho para os quadros caídos no chão, pego um com sua foto olho bem pra ele, 'Me perdoe' é tudo que consigo falar olhando para a sua cara, depois abro outra garrafa, e outra, e mais umas tantas outras, nosso vinho preferido agora tinha gosto de fel amargo, mas precisava afogar todas as minhas magoas, eu só queria morrer depois daquilo, em determinado momento perco a consciência ' Agora é minha hora talvez seja melhor assim, prefiro morrer a viver sem ela'.

Acordo com alguém bater na porta. Não consigo me levantar. A pessoa parece força a porta 'talvez ela tenha desistido' " Eu prometo...mudar Sarah, não me deixe..." Tento falar mais as palavras saem incompreensíveis, estava bêbado demais.

"Chuck!Chuck! Meu Deus ligue para ambulância Alex!"

Era Morgan com sua noiva, possivelmente Ellie os avisará da mensagem e os mandou para vê como eu estava, ela sabia que éramos fracos com a bebida nessas ocasiões, mas penso que ela não imaginava que eu chegaria aquele ponto.

'Tão imaturo, que a irmã ainda precisa cuidar e atrapalhar a vidas dos outros, quando vai crescer Chuck' pergunto retoricamente.

"Ela me deixou, ela se foi pra sempre!" Consigo dizer pouco antes de tudo se apagar de novo e eu entrar em um coma alcoolico.

Acordo no hospital, pela janela vejo Ellie no corredor, está lá em prantos, com minha sobrinha em seus braços, Devon vê que eu me acordei do outro lado da janela do quarto, ele entra no quarto, Ellie faz que entrará também, mas ele a impede.

"Chuck precisamos conversar!"

"Devon ela me deixou pra sempre olha isso...Cadê a carta?" Pergunto preocupado, ele me olha com reprovação " Devon cadê a carta que eu estava segurando, é minha ultima lembrança dela!"

"Chuck, eu li o conteúdo e para seu bem nós jogamos fora, esqueça ela de vez, você precisa esquecer!"

Começo a chorar "Eu não quero esquecê-la Devon ela é o amor da minha vida, eu quero a carta de volta, é para mim, vocês não tinham o direto..." Sinto uma sonolência, Devon tinha acabado de aplicar um sedativo em mim.

Depois que sai do hospital Ellie e Devon queriam me acolher em sua casa, tive varias outras recaídas, mas eu não queria causar mais problemas, os prometi que iria me tratar, passei um ano em um centro de reabilitação, e pedi meu religamento na CIA, depois de passar em todos os testes eles me deixaram continuar trabalhando com eles, mas agora eu seria mentor de unidades com agentes universitários, Morgan que havia se aposentado, depois de conversar com Alex, que estava gravida de um menino, e de eu autorizá-lo por meu nome em seu filho, Morgan aceitou ser meu consultor, contatei Casey também, ele disse que estava muito velho para aquilo, mas prometeu me ajudar quando fosse necessário, ele e Gertrude tinham adotado uma menina tailandesa em que eles colocaram o nome Miley, nunca pensei que Casey fosse se inspirar em o nome de uma cantora pop para uma filha, todos estavam vivendo seus contos de fadas, enquanto o meu eu tinha perdido para o pior Final Boss, eu mesmo.

* * *

**N.A.: **A muito tempo vinha trabalhando nessa história, sei que o salto temporal é grande, que talvez esse começo esteja bem dramático, mas muita coisa vai acontecer, muito humor nerd da serie também, espero que gostem, deixem nos comentários sugestões e criticas construtivas.


	2. Prologo:POV Sarah

**Sinopse:** Após varias discursões entre Sarah e Chuck, por conta da falta de memoria da ex-agente, Sarah sai de casa e vai morar em Londres, trabalhando na embaixada América, lá ela descobre que está gravida dele, mas por conta de um contrato com a agencia, o afastamento de Ellen, ela não consegue dar a noticia a Chuck, vinte anos depois, Rebecca, filha deles é chamada para colaborar em uma missão nos EUA, pensando ser uma visita da faculdade Sarah vê nessa viagem a oportunidade de encontrar Chuck apresentar sua filha e resolver os problemas do passado.

* * *

**PROLOGO: POV. SARAH**

No dia em que deixei Chuck, eu estava decidida a começar uma nova vida e tinha a certeza de que ele precisava me esquecer, ele não estava disposto a esquecer do nosso passado e eu só pensava em nosso futuro, não conseguia lembrar de nada, toda vez que ele contava algo sobre o nosso passado eu me sentia culpada, parecia que ele falava de outra pessoa que não era eu, eu me sentia traída por mim mesma, se é que isso é possível, fiquei calada quando a isso durante alguns meses, pensei que ele fosse entender que estávamos começando de novo e não continuando algo que não lembrava.

Foi minha culpa não ter me posicionado no começo, quer dizer sinto que nem devíamos ter tentado, ele tinha uma esperança que eu não podia suprir, eu não conseguia ser a Sarah Walker que ele conheceu. Escondida dele tentei alguns tratamentos inclusive com remédios experimentais, mas nada dava um retorno. Eu só fazia chorar, por mais boa vontade que ele tinha me sentia rejeitada, como uma peça quebrada, eu não era aquilo que ele almejava, eu não era a mulher com que ele se casou, eu sentia inveja de mim mesma. Então quando ele saiu pra uma missão de alguns dias resolvi arrumar a casa e deixar a carta de despedida, ele nós teríamos uma nova chance de viver.

Joguei meu celular fora, para que ele não me rastreasse, mudei de nome, e então me mudei para a Inglaterra, lá a CIA me fez uma proposta para trabalhar na na embaixada americana, só aceitei com a condição de que Chuck nunca saberia onde eu estava e nem que nome eu estava usado, eles aceitaram, e estava trabalhando em um caso de trafico de drogas que envolviam vários países, dificilmente sairia em missões, ficaria mais no plano estratégico.

Algumas semanas depois estava me sentido bastante enjoada, tonturas, e pesadelos que envolviam Chuck sequestrado, pareciam tão reais, as vezes sonhos com nós em uma viagem de trem, eu conhecendo seus pais, o dia do nosso casamento, um medo percorreu todo o meu corpo, 'Não, Não pode ser', comprei um teste de farmácia fui para o meu apartamento alugado, fiz o teste, eu estava gravida!

Comecei a chorar, logo agora eu estava gravida, tentando reconstruir minha vida sem ele, mas havia um imã que nos ligava, agora ainda mais forte eu estava esperando um filho ou filha dele.

Liguei para Ellie. Não conseguia falar com Chuck, tentei o numero dele varias vezes, tentei para Morgan, Casey, Ellie, todos e ninguém atendia, não os cupava, nesse momento já teriam lido a carta, mas precisava falar com Chuck.

Lembrei do hospital que Ellie estava trabalhando em Chicago, depois de cuidar de Clara, ela havia contratado uma babá, ela e Devon voltaram a ser plantonistas, resolvi ligar para lá e tentar a sorte.

"Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Karen, boa noite"

"Boa noite Karen, gostaria de falar com a doutora Ellie Bartowski"

"Qual o seu nome?"

Pesquisei rápido no google as avaliações Ellie nos sites de medico, encontrei uma mulher por nome Debora Sanders.

"Debora Sanders"

"Ah senhora Sanders, um minuto, vou verificar se ela está no plantão de hoje"

Alguns minutos depois.

"Boa noite senhora Sanders o que posso ajuda?"

"Alo Ellie?!"

"Alo, só um minuto senhora Sanvers" "Karen passe a ligação para minha sala"

Depois de alguns minutos

"Sarah? O que você quer?"

"Preciso falar com Chuck..."

"Não, não posso te dar o contato dele!"

"Ellie é importante! Eu preciso falar com Chuck!"

"Não..."

"Ellie, eu estou lembrando aos poucos de tudo..."

"Sarah, ele já sofreu muito, ele acabou de sair de um coma alcoólico, não para de beber"

"Coma? O que aconteceu?"

"No dia que você o deixou, ele me mandou uma mesagem de voz estranha, mandei o Morgan ir lá quando ele chegou teve que arrombar a porta, ele o encontrou no chão desacordado"

"Eu não sabia..." Engulo em seco.

"Me respode uma coisa, você vai voltar?"

"Eu ainda não sei..."

"Sinto muito Sarah, não vou poder te ajudar dessa vez, por favor não nos procure mais!"

Ela tinha desligado o telefone, sua voz parecia embargada. agora eu estava por conta própria, gravida, sozinha em um continente distante, como iria cuidar desse bebê, eu precisava dele, ele merecia saber, tentei novamente para o hospital, mas a atendente falou que recebeu ordens para não passar mais a ligação para a Ellie.

A CIA também não permitiu eu ir atrás dele, nosso contrato, e acredito que com o auxílio de Casey,, estava presa na Inglaterra, sem recursos, e meus antigos amigos não colaborariam por hora comigo.

Ficou cada vez mais difícil de esconder a gravides e também que eu estava precisando de um tratamento médico, é que os flashs de memorias, tinham passado de sonhos para alucinações, acordava no meio da noite sufocada, via a figura do meu antigo mentor no meu quarto, era praticamente uma esquizofrenia. Tive que esperar ter a Rebecca, para finalmente tomar remédios para amenizar as crises, a CIA cobrava de mim mais dedicação com uma filha era muito complicado trabalhar normalmente, por um tempo insisti que meu trabalho era possivel fazer do meu apartamento em Londres, mas estava ficando desleixada e não conseguia me focar no trabalho, nesse tempo um colega meu se ofereceu para casar comigo, ele manteria a discrição, era um casamento de fachada, como ele era inglês, isso me ajudaria com a cidadania.

Acabamos ficando muito próximos a família de Alec me acolheu bem, ele era filho único então quando minha filha nasceu eles a acolheram, quando eu tinha as crises eles ne levavam para o hospital.

Quando as alucinações ficaram mais controladas, voltei a trabalhar na embaixada americana, Becca chamava os pais dele de avós e ficava lá enquanto estávamos em missão, ele a registrou com seu sobrenome. Não queria deixar, pois ainda tinha esperança em encontrar Chuck, mas depois de varias tentativas frustradas acabei deixando para lá. Apenas escrevia cartas e as mandava para o endereço do hospital.

Oito anos depois, o hospital me liga que a dra. Ellie não trabalhava mais lá, e que as cartas seriam reenviadas para mim, depois de algum tempo, em uma missão oficial, Alec, foi morto, vitima de um um homem bomba, que tentativa se aproximar do presidente dos Estados Unidos, muito nervoso o homem detonou a bomba antes, como ficava na embaixada acompanhando remotamente a missão recebi pelo radio a noticia. O presidente estava a salvo com alguns ferimentos, mas pela proximidade de Alec do terrorista ele não havia resistido.

Devastada, fui ate a casa dos pais dele dar a noticia, eles insistiam em nos dar abrigo, mas era demais para mim o que ele tinha feito já tinha sido o bastante, depois do funeral, eles me chamaram para a leitura do testamento, ele havia deixado uma poupança para a faculdade Rebecca e sua moto para ela, quando nossas folgas não batiam nas mesmas datas ele passeava com ela por Londres, as vezes os dois vajavam e ela o chamava de pai, queria que esses momentos tivessem sido com Chuck, mas não queria tirar isso de Alec, afinal era ele que tinha me acolhido quando todos me deram as costas.

Ela continuava indo aos finais de semana na casa dos pais dele. Depois desses anos todos sem noticia desisti de procurar Chuck, as cartas realmente haviam voltados, algumas delas na verdade, mas se ele recebeu porque não me retornou? Eu havia contado nas primeiras sobre a gravides, em algumas eu colocava as fotos da Rebecca, e no final de todas eu dizia que queria que ela conhecesse o pai.

Agora, doze anos depois da morte de Alec, Becca está em seu segundo ano na faculdade de engenharia mecatrônica em Yale, não posso negar que ela tem muitos traços de Chuck, seu sorriso, seus longos cabelos castanhos lembram o dele, a única coisa que ela tem minha são os olhos claros, tudo nela lembra a família Bartowski, ela ainda pensa que seu pai era Alec, ela também não sabe da minha vida pregressa de espiã, espero que ela não siga esse caminho, tivemos perdas demais, eu perdi praticamente tudo.

* * *

**N.A:** Continua...


End file.
